


Aim

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Caning, Cock Rings, Collars, Consensual BDSM relationship, Daniel just needs to be loved and also hurt a little bit, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, I didn't write this they just made me narrate it, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Moaning, Multi, OT3, Paddling, Painplay, Pet Names, Polyamory, Polyandry, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, bdsm relationship, this is serious kink how are they so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Sam and Jack take very good care of Daniel.Prompt: spanking.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Aim

Daniel's breath hitches more sharply under Sam's hand as the paddle connects again, harder than before, and Jack makes a quiet sound of approval from the other side of the bed.

"That's right, let us hear you." He flashes her a grin, proud and pleased and most definitely aroused, and she can't help the way she smiles back. Jack is gorgeous like this, confident and giving and in control, a sight she almost appreciates more when she's working with him… even if being there alongside Daniel has its own rewards, too. She's just so lucky she gets to play both sides. It's literally having everything, to have them, to have this.

Right now, _this_ is Daniel, the other half of her gorgeous pair, naked but for his collar and the steel ring around his cock, on his knees on their bed with his weight forward, ass high and head down on his folded arms beside her. He's right at the point of trembling now, on strikes like that; she can feel it under her palm where she's holding his shoulders down. She's not forceful because she doesn't need to be: the point is Daniel will stay here, like this, whether he's made to or not, just because they want him to. But it helps him relax, to feel her there, and she loves touching him like this. There's so much physical strength in him – so long on the front lines will do that to anyone, military or not – and it's intoxicating to run her fingers over the well-defined muscles of his back, his shoulders, his biceps and feel it all relax for her, for Jack. 

Jack, who's touching him too; a broad hand caressing the bright red skin of his ass in slow, firm strokes, massaging the heat from the paddle. "A few more like that, I think," he says, almost absently, and Daniel trembles again under her hand.

"Shh." She strokes his hair again with her other hand. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? Let us give it to you."

Daniel drags in a breath. "Yes, Sam."

"Good boy." She's never found a feeling like it, saying those words and seeing, feeling Daniel react. She honestly thinks he'd stay like this and let them flay him raw – which might be how he feels, by the time they're finished. 

Jack makes another two strikes with the paddle, perfect and flat across one buttock and then the other in quick succession, and this time Daniel whines loudly. Jack chuckles.

"There we go. Make all the noise you want," and Daniel does, moaning low in his throat as Jack goes back to massaging again. 

" _Jack…_ "

"Hmm?"

"…harder?" It's a whimpered plea, and it goes right to her core in more ways than one. 

"Jesus, you'll be the death of me," Jack mutters, and he sounds just fine with that. "We're not nearly where we're gonna be, Daniel, don't you worry."

Daniel moans happily, arching his back a little deeper to lift his ass for more. Jack laughs, shooting her a look as he readies the paddle again, adjusting his angle a little to account for Daniel's shift in position.

"What the hell did we do to deserve this?"

"Maybe this is what we get for saving the world," she suggests, and both of them laugh, Daniel's a little unsteady and muffled into the bed.

"I'll take it," Jack says, and brings the paddle down again. Daniel whines louder, longer.

"Oh, _please…_ "

"You're glowing," Jack says, with a grin that's pretty bright on its own. "Look at you, all red for us," and Daniel shudders as his fingers dig into the sensitised skin.

" _Mmmmm_ …"

"That feel good?"

"Mm-hmmmm…" 

"Think you're settled in with this one, then. Pity you're a little far gone to count for me," Jack muses. He wriggles an eyebrow at her, and she smirks back. "Lucky Sam's here, huh?"

Daniel moans particularly loudly, a sound that's familiar enough to mean _oh yes please_. He knows what a count means, and if anything's going to make him start to forget how language works, it'll be that. Especially with the paddle in Jack's hand that's broad enough to just color rather than bite, but big and hard enough to set some real bruises in with enough use. 

"How many?" She strokes Daniel's hair absently as she asks. 

"What did we do last time?"

Just remembering makes her smile. "Twelve, I think." 

"Eighteen, then?" The suggestion isn't even out of Jack's mouth before Daniel moans, helpless and pleading. Jack rubs across his ass again. "Sounds like a lot?"

Daniel gulps in a breath. "Yeah."

"Probably about right, then." Jack pinches one buttock and Daniel's whole body reacts, a beautiful tremor like ripples out from Jack's hand. "Proper address, or there won't be any more at all."

She _feels_ the sound Daniel makes, needy and submissive and beautiful. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir, please, please…"

Jack lays the paddle lightly across his ass; lining up, and reassuring him at the same time. "Good boy. Sam's going to count you from now."

Daniel shudders under her hands. "Yes, sir."

Jack looks over at her; she nods, putting both hands on Daniel's shoulders, just light enough for him to feel. 

The paddle hits square across Daniel's ass, hard enough to rock him a little into her hands and make him moan. "One," she says, calmly. There's a count in between in her head, too: she knows the pace for this almost as well as Jack does, by now. A good few seconds between each strike, just long enough to let the burn start to set in before adding to it. "Two," and Daniel rocks again, another moan. "Three."

She remembers how twelve looked and sounded, last time; whether it's the warm-up with Jack's hand, the need or just the anticipation, this time she's only saying, "Ten," when Daniel first lets out a sob and presses his face harder into the bed. Jack gives her a quick look, that heady mix of pleasure and pride and triumph, and she smiles back at him with pride of her own as she moves one hand back to stroke Daniel's hair.

"Shh, sweetheart, that's it. You can cry," she murmurs, soothing, even as the next strike hits. "Eleven," she says, and Daniel sobs louder.

" _Sam…_ "

"I'm right here." Jack makes a perfect strike for the even dozen, she feels it in how Daniel's whole body shakes and he starts sobbing without stopping, now. "Twelve," she says for him, just as calm as _one_. "You can take it, Daniel, you can do it."

"Six more," Jack adds, his tone matching hers. They make such a good team, the two of them – she'd always thought they'd be good together in bed, but never in a million years did she imagine that would mean this. 

The paddle strikes, loudly. Daniel's keening cry is louder. "Thirteen," she says, calmly. 

" _Sam, Sam, Sam…_ "

She loves the sound of her name like that, like it's the only thing Daniel Jackson, professional linguist and polyglot of twenty-seven languages, can remember how to say. 

Another smack. "Fourteen." Time to add a little extra, she thinks. Daniel might be struggling to speak, but he can always hear them just fine. "How red is he right now?"

Daniel moans through his sobs. Jack grins at her. 

"Like a damned DHD. You can feel, when I'm done." He makes another strike, sniper-perfect, Daniel trembling between their hands.

"Fifteen." She smiles wickedly. "I can't wait. You think he's being good enough for that little surprise?"

Daniel arches his back, desperation in every line of him, and Jack laughs.

"I think he wants it." He brings the paddle down again, and this time it's not a moan that escapes Daniel's throat, but a long mewling sound of pure pleasure, broken only by the way he's still sobbing with every breath.

"Sixteen," she says. "You're doing so well, Daniel, you're perfect, that's it," everything and anything she can think to say, to tell him how good he is, how perfect, how beautiful. "Seventeen. One more, sweetheart, one more and you're there, you can do it."

" _Saaaaam -_ " and then Jack makes one final, perfect strike and Daniel screams, still sobbing, body shaking, hips bucking helplessly at nothing and back. His body is trying desperately to come, she knows – she also knows it won't and can't until they let him, that that's making the pain even more intense for him, exactly how he needs it to be.

"Eighteen," she says, and puts every ounce of pride and love she has into the word, stroking him gently. "Good boy. You're so good, taking all of that for us."

Jack eases their surprise out from where he's kept it hidden, under the edge of the covers, and gives her a questioning look. _Think he's good for it?_

She hopes he is. It's something he's wanted for a while and it's going to be incredible if he can do it, for all of them but most especially for Daniel. He loves this paddle – they may as well have nothing else in their armory, for how often he picks it – but he loves Jack's knife, too, and this is going to be the perfect combination.

Her hand is already in Daniel's hair; she only has to make a fist and he mewls all over again, body rocking helplessly at the empty air under his hips. When she pulls hard enough to get his head up, she'd swear from the noise that he almost comes regardless.

He's crying, tears smudged across his face by the sheets, sweating and flushed, an absolute mess with pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost as dark as Jack's. His lower lip is swollen where he's bitten down on it hard, his mouth hanging open for the mess of noises escaping his throat. He looks about as near to breaking as he can get, and she's not sure that one more thing won't do it, but she's certain that one hint of that surprise will.

"We're going to let you come, now, sweetheart," she tells him, looking into his eyes even though she's not entirely sure he can see her clearly at this point. She's right that he can still hear her, though, from the relief that mixes into his moans. 

She keeps his head held there, chin on his folded arms now rather than his forehead, as Jack reaches a hand carefully between his thighs. Even if she didn't know what he's doing, she'd know the moment the ring releases from Daniel's rough intake of breath, the way his body moves… and that renewed sobbing, desperate and pained, the pure agony on his face when he realises there's nothing else to take him over the edge.

"God," Jack murmurs. She can't see from this angle, but from the cant of his shoulders, his hand is still between Daniel's legs. "That must've been hurting," and she almost giggles at the hint of imagined pain under his sympathy and pleasure and pride. 

"Good thing you weren't wearing it, then," she says, and nods toward the last item on the bed, now uncovered and waiting. Jack picks it up confidently, settles his hand around it; checks his aim very carefully without touching, and makes a slight gesture.

She moves her hand from Daniel's back to slide under his chest, ready to support the way he's almost certainly going to move, and nods.

The cane strikes only once, high across the back of Daniel's thighs – a lighter strike than the paddle, on untouched skin, and when it makes contact with that sharp, new sound Jack just lets it sit there – and Daniel screams again, louder, pure white-hot pain flashing in his eyes for barely a second before she sees the pleasure explode and take over. He falls forward, guided by her hands, buries his face in the sheets and ruts helplessly against the bed in a way that leaves no doubt he's coming, and hard, shaking and sobbing with the sheer intensity of whatever he's feeling. 

Jack taking the cane away even makes him cry out, and for a moment Sam hesitates about touching him until he's come down a little – until his fingers graze against her knee, the closest part of her he can reach, and she knows he needs something solid to hold onto.

She takes his hand, leans down and kisses his hair; feels him shudder under her touch. "You did it, sweetheart." She murmurs it into his ear, kisses the back of his neck above his collar. "You're so good, you took everything for us, we're so proud of you." It's always as if she _needs_ to say it, put a voice to how much love and pride and joy is built up inside her. She needs to tell him as much as he needs to hear it. "You're beautiful," she whispers, against his skin, kissing across his shoulders. "Look at you," as she strokes a hand down his spine, moving back up before she reaches the hot skin of his ass, soothing and tender. "All ours," and that's when he _sighs_ , even through the quiet sobs still hitching his chest: a sound of such pure contentment it brings tears to her eyes, too.

She shifts around to lie down beside him, curling a hand back into his hair, the most gentle caress she can manage. "We love you," she whispers, now, leaning in close. "Can I hold you, sweetheart? I love you, I want to hold you, is that okay?"

It's never not going to be, she's sure, but she's never not going to ask, not right now when he's so raw and so sensitive to every little touch. Which makes it all the more intense for her, too, the way Daniel just moves like he's seeking her voice, even reaches out for her with a trembling hand. The way he curls into her body, so warm and docile; the way he buries his face in her neck and lets out another of those perfectly contented sighs when she wraps her arms around him and hugs him close. 

Jack leans down and kisses Daniel's shoulder, so tenderly it would melt her, if she weren't already so overwhelmed with how much she loves them both. 

"Need to clean you up," he murmurs, easy but a little amused. "Now or later?"

Daniel's hand snakes back and grabs for him, uncoordinated but insistent. Jack chuckles and stretches out on the other side, shuffling in close. His hands settle on her back, cradling Daniel tight and secure between them, and he hooks a leg high up over her hip, clear of Daniel's ass and thighs but strong enough to help hold them all together. Daniel makes that contented sound all over again, every inch of him pliant and relaxed and just breathing, now, slow and soft. She doesn't have to ask or even look to know he's floating, high on it all, about as perfectly into his headspace as he could be.

Jack smiles at her with that same overwhelmed love in his eyes, and nuzzles into Daniel's neck. "Later. Got it."

  


* * *

  



End file.
